Dream with you(BAL)/Warrior(BAL)
Warrior(dt. Krieger) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von über Löwenglut(dort -pfote) und Tigerpfote. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I am a fighter, it's in my DNA. Step by step, and break by break, nobody stopping me Geschickt sprang der junge, goldene Kater zur Seite, als der blauäugige Tigerkater nach ihm ausschlug. In der kurzen Verwirrung seines Gegners nutzte der Jüngere seine Chance und schlug dem Kater die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Ein Ast knackte unheimlich als ein weiterer, breitschultriger Kater auf die dunkle Lichtung kam. „Du bist besser geworden, Löwenpfote“ Quit try to shoot me down, 'cause I'm invincible. I think you made a mistake, I am warrior Doch schon im nächsten Moment stürzte sich der blauäugige Kater auf den abgelenkten Schüler und brachte ihn zu Boden. „aber du solltest dich nicht ablenken lassen“, beendete der vernarbte Krieger seinen Satz. Der Kater über dem Goldenen wollte gerade nach einem Ohr schlagen, als Löwenpfote sich auf hievte und den größeren Kater von seinen Schultern warf. Der Kater schaffte es trotzdem nach dem Ohr des Schülers zu schlagen, hinterließ jedoch keine Wunde. „Wann wollt ihr mir den endlich glauben? Ich bin unschlagbar!“ I stand like a soldier, yeah. Strike like a tiger „Ja, klar. Und wir sind gerade im SternenClan“, spottete der Krieger mit den blauen Augen. Löwenpfote knurrte und schlug mit einem von Tigersterns Tricks nach seinem Gegner. „Ihr habt mich doch in den Bergen kämpfen sehen!“ I stand like a soldier,yeah. Punch like a champion „Das haben wir“, kam die tiefe Stimme des Tigerkaters vom Rande der Lichtung, wo dieser sitzen geblieben war, „aber könnte es nicht einfach sein, das du gut von uns ausgebildet wurdest?“ Der goldene Schüler schluckte nervös, als er zu dem großen Kater sah. Auf einmal kam ein Schlag von der rechten des jungen Katers, welcher ihn auf den Boden schmiss. I'm gonna dance, dance,dance to the beat of my drum. Gonna feel myself while I'm riding you. Gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum. Like a warrior Löwenpfote rollte sich schnell ab und stand einen Herzschlag später wieder auf den Beinen. Wie ein Blitz stürzte sich der junge Kater auf den Blauäugigen. Die beiden kämpften energisch gegeneinander und es wirkte, als würden sie einen Tanz aufführen. Der eine bäumte sich auf, der andere duckte weg. Der eine sprang nach vorn, der andere zur Seite. Warrior, Warrior, Warrior, Warrior „Es reicht, Habichtfrost, Löwenpfote“, die beiden stoppten. Löwenpfote sah den großen Kater mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an, als er triumphierend über Habichtfrost stand, welcher auf seinem Rücken unter ihm lag. Habichtfrosts Augen durchbohrten den Schüler und bis er ihn mit seinen Hinterpfoten von ihm stieß. Der blauäugige Tigerkater lief zu dem am Rand sitzenden Kater und saß sich zu ihm. „Du solltest für heute gehen“, verabschiedete er den jungen Schüler. „Ja, Tigerstern.“ I am a blizzard, so don't get in my way. I keep on blowing 'til there's nothing left in front of me. You wanna take my crown, but I'm invincible. You are a venomous snake, but I'm a warrior Löwenpfotes bernsteinfarbene Augen öffneten sich. Neben ihm lag seine Schwester und schlief fest. „Löwenpfote!“, rief eine männliche Stimme und holte den Goldenen aus seinem Nest. „Komme, Aschenpelz!“, rief er schnell zurück, bevor er aus dem Bau stolperte. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I stand like a soldier, yeah. Strike like a tiger. I stand like a soldier, yeah. Punch like a champion Der junge Tigerkater stand mit peitschendem Schweif vor einem Kater des gleichen Aussehens, nur größer und vernarbt. Der Jüngere sprintete nach vorn und schlug mit der einen Pfote nach dem Kopf seines Gegenübers. Schnell duckte er sich weg, als sein Gegner ebenfalls nach ihm ausschlug. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum. Gonna feel myself while I'm riding you. Gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum. Like a warrior „Du machst das gut, Tigerpfote“, lobte der Größere und bäumte sich auf, um sich auf den anderen fallen zu lassen. Doch dieser bäumte sich ebenfalls auf und drückte sich gegen das Gewicht seines Gegenübers. „Vielen Dank, Tigerstern!“, miaute Tigerpfote fröhlich,bevor er plötzlich zur Seite auswich und Tigerstern unbeholfen auf den Boden plumpste. Warrior, Warrior, Warrior, Warrior Diese Chance nutzte der Kleinere und setzte sich auf seinen Mentor. Doch Tigerstern war stärker und schüttelte den Schüler mit Leichtigkeit von sich. Dieser lag nun benommen auf den Boden und versuchte seine wirbelnden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. People can say what they wanna say. When I'm in the ring, baby, I'm heavy-weight. I'm not gonna run when I hear them call, hear them call „Löwenglut war in deinem Alter schon besser als das“, spottete der breitschultrige Krieger hinter Tigerpfote. Der Angesprochene knurrte leise und drehte sich um, um Tigerstern wieder anzuspringen. Der ehemalige SchattenClan – Anführer schnurrte amüsiert und wich dem Kater mit Leichtigkeit aus. I stand like a soldier, yeah. Strike like a tiger. I stand like a soldier, yeah. Punch like a champion Tigerpfote stand wieder mit peitschendem Schweif und gefletschten Zähnen vor seinem Gegenüber, welcher ihn nur mit einem belustigten Grinsen von oben herab ansah. Der Jüngere stieß nach vorn, täuschte vor, Tigersterns rechte seite anzugreifen, während er wirklich nach der linken Flanke schlug. Tigerstern stolperte etwas und sah den Schüler mit Bernsteinaugen an. Dieser starrte mit denselben Augen zurück, bevor er nochmal nach Tigersterns linker Flanke schlug, wo sich eine Wunde öffnete. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum. Gonna feel myself while I'm riding you. Gonna dance, dance, dance to the beat of my drum. Like a warrior Der breitschultrige Kater schnippte mit der Schwanzspitze, um das Ende des Trainings zu signalisieren. Tigerpfote hörte auf. „Du hast dich gut gehalten. Trainier weiter und du könntest stärker als Löwenglut werden“, auf das Knurren des Schülers achtete der große Tigerkater nicht. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Tigerpfote.“ Und der braune Krieger verschwand im Dickicht. Warrior, Warrior, Warrior, Warrior Müde öffneten sich Tigerpfotes Bernsteinaugen. Das Nest seiner Schwester neben ihm war leer. Träge erhob sich der junge Schüler und schleppte sich aus dem Schülerbau. Die ganze Lichtung war voller Leben und die Morgenpatroullie mit Lichtpfote kam gerade zurück. „Guten Morgen, Tigerpfote!“ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Zwischen den Teilen der Geschichte, also dem Sprung zwischen Löwenglut und Tigerherz, ist einige Zeit vergangen und Löwenglut ist bereits Krieger, während Tigerpfote halt noch Schüler ist. Ich stell mir immer vor das Tigerstern Tiigerpfote damit angestachelt hat, das sein Cousin, Löwenglut, doch so viel besser ist als er. Lied ist Warrior von Havana Brown Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Autumns Leafes Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten